Balthier's New Friends
by xxblooddrenchedrose
Summary: Balthier meets two cute girls and takes them out in the Strowl. My first story, plz r&r. BalXOC BalXOC
1. Chapter 1

One day Balthier was walking in Balfonheim, the place where the pirates all live. Fran was too busy living with the Viera again because they all got along ok. So Balthier was all by himself because Fran was mean and Ashe was stuck up and Penelo was too young for him. He needed a new girlfriend.

So he walked into the magic shop and saw a really pretty girl. She had long golden hair that cascaded down her back like a waterfall of hair. Her bangs framed her face and she had blue eyes that were like sapphires and shone like they were infused with mako. Turns out this girl had actually fallen into Ivalice from teh Final Fantasy 7 world, but Balthier didn't know that. So he went up to the counter.

"Hi, you are very very pretty, what is your name?"

The girl giggled and twirled a strand of her shiny flaxen hair around her delicate finger. "My name is Elorissa Rose Delorean. Can I sell you a magic scroll?"

Balthier was beside himself. Her voice was like an angel's song, and he wanted more than a magic scroll from her. "Elorissa, that is a beautiful name. I've never heard a prettier name. Your parents must have known you were going to be hot."

Elorissa Rose laughed. "No, silly. Elorissa Rose, if you don't mind. I like my full name."

"Ok, that's cool." Balthier said. "Can I ask you on a date? I am a sky pirate and you can come visit me on my airhsip."

Elorissa Rose smiled. "Really? I would like that very much."

"You can't just leave in the middle of your shift," a new voice said, one that was nearly as melodical and magical as Elorissa Rose's had been, only a bit lower and sparkling with power . Balthier looked up as a beautiful girl rounded the corner, long shimmering waves trickling down her back like a cascade of cool water; they were so black they sparkled violet. He was surprised to see that the tendrils of beautiful raven hair almost hid the soft pointing of her ears- he had never seen an elf before, but he was overcome with emotion. (A/N: she's totally from Rivendell but he doesn't know yet!!)

"Oh, please," Elorissa pouted. When her lower lip stuck out, she looked ethereal. "He was going to show me his airship."

"That's right," Balthier said, giving both girls his best smirk. "I am a sky pirate, after all."

"Oh," the elf-girl giggled. "Well then. I want to go see the airship, too!"

"Well ladies," Balthier said, grinning again. "There is enough of me for both of you, since you are both smokin'."

Darn! Elorissa Rose thought. Shown up by the elf again!


	2. Chapter 2

The elf-girl and Elorissa Rose talked to their manager and he said it was ok to leave work early as long as they came in early the next day. Balthier was about to explode he was so horny from having two hot girls around him right now.

They walked out side to go to the aeroport where Balthier's ship, the Strowl, was waiting for them. "My ship is the fastest ship ever, you know," he told the girls as he put a hand on each of there hips.

"Wow, is it?" Elorissa Rose expostulated.

"Oh yeah," Balthier said, "altho you may not know this about me, I am the sky pirate Balthier, the one who saved Dalmaksa from Vane Solidor. He was an idiot and we kicked his ass."

"Balthier," the elfen maiden said. "You have such a hot voice. And you speak like a well educated man of education."

"Well I am from Arcadia, where people talk like this. Really, it's not far from Balfonheim maybe we should all go there and I could show you areond it is a cool city."

Elorissa Rose agreed, linking her arm with Balthier's arm. "Yes lets go theeere."

"We're so lucky," the elf-girl said. "Your a hero and a pirate and everything and we get to spend time with you."

"Very lucky," Elorisa Rose agreed. Balthier put his arm around the elf girl too and steered them towards the place where the airships were.

"Oh bee tee dubs," he said to the elf, "what is your name?"

"Oh, right!" she giggled. "It's Rosalynn Evenstar. But you can call me Rosa."

"Wow, did you know both of you have names with 'Rose' in them?" Balthier asked.

"Duh!" Elorissa Rose said. "That's why we are such friends!"

"Oh rly that's awesome," Balthier agreed. They had reached the port with the Strowl and the girls looked impressed with how big and shiney it was. "Here is my airship, what do you think?"

"Wow!" both girls declared anonymously. "It's so amazing!"


	3. Chapter 3

Balthier was glad the two grils were impressed with his ship. Fran and Ashe had never been so impressed because they were mean and stuck up skanks. "Hey girls, let me hsow you the cock pit."

"Hahahaaha," Rosa declared amurously. "You said a naughty word."

Elorissa Rose, E.R. for short (A/N im going to use that from now on, k?) said with embarrassing. "Oh Rosa, dont the elfs learn airship things? The cockpit is where you steer the ship!"

"Oh" Rosa replied.

Balthier shook his head. "There is a lot for me to teach you, why don't we go fly to Arcedia now."

"Ok" both girls said.

E.R. sat next to Balthier and Rosa was not happy. She froened and her pretty face and beautiful smile were twisted into a scowl like a mad couerl on the battlefield, the ones with the silver fur. Rosa wore a gray shimmery skirt and black boots for traveling and E.R. was always jealous of Rosa's clothes because Rosa made more money at the magic store.

The ship took off into the sky, and Balthier put it on autopilot. "OK now we are on are way."

The girls had never been in a cool airship like this before. Rosa sighed noiseily. "When I was a little girl in my village my father Elrond said I should never leave. But my sister Arwen got to leave all the time to hang out with Aragorn, who is the last of the Doonedain an dthe future king of Gondor, did you know that?"

Balthier nodded. "Sure."

"There are so many buttons here!" E.R. exclaimed, leaning over to look at them. When she leaned forward, Balthier could see the plumpness of her breasts in the low collar of her plain shirt (even though it was plain, she ws so beautiful that it looked like a gown) "What do they all do?"

She pressed one, and the airship spun in midair, and everyone inside it screamed as they were violently tangled in the cockpit.

"Oh no!" Balthier cried. "You broke the auto-pilot!"

"I didn't know you could break that!" E.R. cried. She was very scared and didn't want to crash and die. She knew magic but she wasn't sure if she could use it fast enough to save them in case there was a fire.

"Help!" Rosa shrieked. Balthier started mashing buttons hard and tried to find a way to fix the spinning. He was getting nusous (A/N: spelling??) and did not want to crash his ship since it cost quite a lot of money and he could not be a sky pirate without it. Rosa tried pushing random buttons too, and suddenly the ship stopped toppling over itself.

"Wow," Balthier said. "How did you know what buttonto press?"

"Oh, I guess I should tell you," Rosa said. She blushed, which was very pretty. "I'm psychic."

E.R. did not like the way that Balthier was looking at Rosa. She wished she was psychic too so she could read Balthier's thoughts. He was so hot- she didn't want him to like Rosa more than her!

"Well, maybe I could use magic to get us down safely," she said. Balthier turned to look at her (and he looked really hot in the light).

"What kind of magic do you do?" he asked, because it was probably cooler than the lame magic Ashe and Fran an dPenelo did.


End file.
